Drown My Devil
by The devil's ocean
Summary: Kagome finds herself in a new world with strange ways and creatures. Demons. A centipede demon attacks her as she emerges into this new world and rips the ShikonnoTama from her body. A young demon boy Inuyasha bound to a tree saves her life.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Kagome lives in a world not suited to her. Everyday since she can remember she has awakened with the same disappointing sadness. Like she never belonged with her family. As she enters into her old home town her family buying back their old home that they had to sell when her father killed himself. She meets people that best be described as strange. ((Author's note: Look for the stars in slightly unfamiliar terms in this fanfic. At the bottom is a dictionary/ explanation of such terms.))

* * *

**Drown My Devil **

_Chapter One:_

_Finding Home Again _

* * *

Kagome sighed and looked up at the white ceiling of her old room from when she was a child and her brother Souta just a baby. She felt the sadness in her. A deep pain that bore no physical symptoms. She fancied a hole cut deep into her body where her heart should be. She sighed the pain going away with sentient thinking. This pain roared in her dreams making them nightmares. Nightmares every night to her now is no big thing. Used to the profound pain with nothing to make its cause.  
"KAGOME TIME TO WAKE UP!!!" her mother yelled from the kitchen down below. She stared at her new uniform, now going into highschool. Kagome put it on quickly pulling off her simple cotton pajamas and sliding into the fresh fabric of her uniform. "KAAGOOOMEEE!!!" her mother yelled. Kagome grabbed stocking and slipped those one before running down the stairs with a fake smile. She had done it so many years the fake smile was second nature.  
"I'm here mom." she told her mother. "Whats for breakfast?" she asked excitedly. Her mother beamed at how her daughter looked.  
"Just the usual. For now." her mother replied turning back to her cooking. Souta jumped in in his own uniform carrying his old school bag. "Sit down you two before I make you both sit down!" her mother chastised gently. Souta jumping into his seat laughed merrily. Kagome smiled back at him and watched her grandfather shuffle in.  
"We must remember to purify that shrine and put new wards on it." he said seriously. He was always superstitious and overly cautious, liking the ways things were done back in the feudal era. "We don't want evil spirits to come out of it." Kagome paused at that, since when has there been no evil sprits tormenting her family. The death of her father haunts all of them, like a evil shadow that will never disappear.  
"Okay dad. Me and Souta will help you after school." her mother told him. Her mother was a school teacher at Souta's school. Kagome found herself in silence eating the food her mother made without relish. In fact she could hardly taste the food anymore. Or any food for that matter. She held back a sigh and looked up at her family.  
She couldn't help finding that she didn't feel at home with them. Like they weren't even related to her. While her grandfather was old and looked like her mother, like Souta looked like his mother. Who did she look like? No one. Not even her late father. Kagome felt like the black sheep in her family. Not exactly shunned but not well liked. She figured they would be over her death soon. Rather the painful mourning of her father which still went on today.  
It was ten years ago! Get over it already! She yelled at herself. Kagome flashed on the terrible memory and dropped her chop-sticks. Her family looked at her all at once. She smiled and picked them up gathering her bowl and plate and putting them in the sink. "Thanks for the breakfast mom!" she said happily and ran out grabbing her school bag by the door. She breathed in the crisp outside air gratefully and ran to the bus stop. She stopped for a moment to stare at the little wood shrine. She remembered playing there with her imaginary friend, Hakaku. Kagome stayed clear from the well ever since she 'killed' her friend on that dark day. She imagined Hakaku's bones littering the bottom of the well in there. A shiver ran up her spine and she quickly fled the gaze of the little shrine.

* * *

Kagome looked up balefully at the teacher who called her to the front. Feeling her cheeks grow hot as she introduced herself to the rest of the class. It was like first grade all over again. The teacher was a older American man who had learned Japanese from somewhere. He was short with deep set blue eyes and white hair and beard. He wore a 'Sponge Bob' tie and hula shirt with his kakis. He seemed overly cheerful about everything being the art and creative writing teacher. She sat down gratefully immersing herself into the crowd with little difficulty since the young man who came up next tripped on his own feet.  
Kagome looked down at her own sketch book filled with her drawings that some dare to call art. Like some psychotic person she drew everything nice twisted into something dark. Then again…no. Kagome shook her head gently refusing her mind to bring that dark day up. She opened her book and flipped past a tree made up of dead bodies, a cat with demon horns and a spike tail, a ocean with dark demonic figures emerging from the dark waves. Each was amazingly detailed and only done in black and white.  
"Now class," the teacher began. "I would like a sample of your drawing if I may." he passed out blank pieced of white paper to every student in the class. Kagome felt the paper and sighed. It wasn't good paper for drawing if your standards were as high as hers. "Please draw whatever you like just make it school appropriate." A few guys taking this class purely for credits snickered. Kagome looked down at the white sheet. Nothing she drew was school appropriate in her thoughts.  
She lifted her pencil and started to draw keeping her mind blank and unthinking. Soon a bell rang. "That's the ten minute bell." the teacher announced. Kagome looked down and sighed again. She drew a classroom full of empty old desks like the one she was at, black spots thick with graphite could pass for shadows but she knew them for blood stains. She signed the quick sketch, it not perfectly black and white like her others. More like gray, and more gray for this.  
"Mr. Anderson?" piped a small girls voice. He nodded to the young girl. Kagome gave a cursory glance to the young woman. She had brown hair and bright deep hazel green eyes. Her hair was down in a tight ponytail behind her head. "I would just like to know if we'll be doing much painting in this class?" the teacher Mr. Anderson thought for a moment.  
"We should be spending at least a mouth or so devoted to painting…Miss. Ayume." He told her kindly. "Now can I see your drawings?" he asked gathering up the drawing of the students. He paused at Kagome's desk the longest staring at her drawing as if it were the devil himself. This is going to be a terrible class. Kagome though to herself. He simply nodded at the end and gave a small smile. Just as the last drawing is taken the bell rang for her next class. History. Kagome darted out the door before Mr. Anderson could say anything to her.  
She slipped quietly into the room taking a sheet far in the back with a black haired young man. He had his hair pulled back in a small pigtail as their called. A few bangs persisted to be let out and he wiped them from his dark brown eyes. He was handsome no doubt. He wore a string of topaz prayer beads on his right hand. He smiled at her grandly holding out his hand in a greeting. "Hello I'm Miroku." he told her. She smiled and shook his hand turning back to the front of the class. "What's you name sweet heart?" Kagome sighed and looked at him.  
"Kagome." she replied simply as if it were a well known fact. He smiled and nodded at her as he too turned to the class. A quiet bell rang as the warning bell to get to class. A few students rushed in and sat down in the seats available. They chatted happily and Kagome found herself envying them greatly. The bell for class rang and a primp youngish woman stepped up to the front. She began spouting the class rules and such. She handed out papers for her parents to sign. The teacher slightly glowered at the students in the back.  
A young man walked in with a slight smirk on his face. His long black hair tossed behind his shoulders and hiding his ears. He had soft amber eyes that seemed to melt the women's hearts in the classroom. So many dreamy sighs from the girls in the class. Kagome just stared at him registering only that he did look handsome but hardly anything noticeable about him. He looked at Kagome once in what seemed to be slight shock that a new girl came into school. "INUYASHA!!!" Screamed the teacher. He smirked wider.  
"Yeah what do you want?" he replied smugly. The students looked form him to her. She glared at him. Obviously he wasn't friends with the teacher.  
"Just take your seat." she growled at him. Inuyasha sat between two giggling girls and began talking to them right away. They giggled every so often, their faces red in blushes. Kagome paid no attention at what they said fixing her gaze on the teacher. The class droned on slowly as the teacher, Ms. Hajun, read over the papers she handed out explaining the class. The ten minute bell rang distantly. One of the girls by Inuyasha burst out laughing. Her merry chortles ringing out like sliver bells. The teacher glared at her but mostly at Inuyasha since it was his fault.  
"That Inuyasha thinks himself a ladies man." Miroku told her quietly. "He may come after you. Just because your new." Kagome pursed her lips.  
"I don't really care." she replied stiffly. What me romance? You've got to be kidding me! No one would want dreary me. She thought.  
"He's not the one you've got to worry about though." Kagome looked to Miroku who stared at her intently.  
"Really?" she said only sounding interested.  
"Yes you've only got to look out for-" The bell rang cutting him off. She nodded and left ignoring the black haired boy Inuyasha following her closely. She stopped looking around seeing him stop just the same in her side vision. She walked on sliding into the oncoming crowd, pushing and shoving her way through the stream of students.  
"Hey wait!" he yelled. The stream ebbed and he grabbed her wrist. Her body tensed and Inuyasha stopped. She rose her bag and crashed it into the side of his head. Inuyasha fell down with a thump and a growl. Kagome rubbed her wrist and glared at Inuyasha. "What was that for?!?!" He yelled pushing himself to a sitting position. He blinked up at her.  
"I don't like being touched." she told him seriously. A laugh made her look beside her to an athletic male. He had a brown sweat band around his head that said the name of the track team. Inuyasha glared death at him. The young man had black hair pulled up in a fashion that reminded her of those samurai cartoons she used to watch. He was lean and not exactly handsome, plain, but he was attractive in his own way. He had bright green eyes.  
"Heh Inuyasha finally get rejected?" he said smugly.  
"Shut up Koga!" Inuyasha retorted jumping up. Koga turned to Kagome and smiled slyly.  
"My name's Koga. If that mutt over there is giving you any problems just tell me." He slowly reached for one of her hands. When she didn't pull away he took one. "I'll take care of him for you." Kagome couldn't help but smile with him. She even laughed a little. "Just remember that." the warning bell rang. She nodded and he left her and the small crowd with a fuming Inuyasha.  
"I swear I'll kill him one day." Inuyasha growled through his teeth. She slipped away quietly. Her next class would be…English. With a Mr. Tanaka. She gazed around and found the room number three yards away. She slipped inside as the bell rang. A few heads turned to look at her. The back seats where all filled and so where every seat say for the front row. Kagome sat down in one to the middle. She pulled out a one subject notebook and waited.  
The teacher five minutes late flowed into the room. Kagome found herself staring at the man. He had long white hair pulled into a lose tie behind his head. His skin was pale, or rather white. Albino. was the first word that came to her mind. He looked around the class and paused on the only student in the front row. Kagome locked eyes with him. His eyes were a bright yellow, and behind a pair of glasses. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life. He didn't smile as one might.  
Kagome lips were lightly parted as he took in the whole class. "Children." he said, though he could not be older than his early twenties. "I'm am your knew teacher Mr. Tanaka. The previous teacher her Mr. Black died last month due to a heart attack." the students murmured to each other. Mr. Tanaka sighed and pushed his glasses closer to his nose. "I shall let you know now that I will not allow and horseplay, or talking out of turn in this class." the class quieted. "First shall be roll call." He went to the desk in the back of the classroom. She was the only one who's gaze stayed ahead of her.  
Her heart skipped when he started role call. He past a few names, She noted there was not many people in this class. "Kagome Higurashi?" she paused at her name then raised her hand. She didn't glance back to make sure he saw her. He went on calling names until the list was through. Gracefully he swept past her, she felt the current of wind he made on her cheek. Forcing her hand to stay down she stared at Mr. Tanaka. "We will get right into this class, I want you to get up and grab a book and we will start right now." Kagome was the first up and grabbed a book before the crowd pushed in. She sat down looking at the book so she would have an excuse to divert her eyes.  
Five-minutes of lolling around and every student had gotten a book. Shakespeare…Kagome kept her gaze down to prevent anyone from seeing her light blush. She flipped through the book having read most if not all of his work already. He always seemed lacking in the women part but otherwise he was a good writer. "Who has read Shakespeare before?" Mr. Tanaka inquired. Kagome cursed underneath her breath and rose her hand into the air. She looked around and found she was the only one who had. "Well now, would you mind reciting one you like?" Kagome nodded and closed the book having no need of it. She began lowly in a sweet voice.  
"How can I then return in happy plight,  
That am debarred the benefit of rest?  
When day's oppression is not eas'd by night,  
But day by night and night by day oppress'd,  
And each, though enemies to either's reign,  
Do in consent shake hands to torture me,  
The one by toil, the other to complain  
How far I toil, still farther off from thee.  
I tell the day, to please him thou art bright,  
And dost him grace when clouds do blot the heaven:  
So flatter I the swart-complexion'd night,  
When sparkling stars tire not thou gild'st the even.  
But day doth daily draw my sorrows longer,  
And night doth nightly make grief's length seem stronger."  
It was one of her favorites. It and the new teacher seemed to sober up the classroom. "It sort of goes with another he wrote before this one…I think that they are a pair." she said quietly. Mr. Tanaka didn't smile but nodded at her. He turned to the rest of the class.  
"I would like everyone to pick a sonnet to memorize by next week and recite it for credit. Mrs. Higurashi?" She looked up at him and nodded. "You will already get credit for this assignment and you may go for extra credit by reciting another one." she smiled lightly and nodded at him. "Now go ahead and pick your poem and begin memorizing it now. This will be the only class time for this project." He fluidly went back to his desk ignoring the now constant chatter of voices. Kagome closed her mouth again finding her lips parted once again.  
"Weary with toil, I haste me to my bed, The dear repose for limbs with travel tired; But then begins a journey in my head…" she said lightly with her eyes closed. She looked up sharply looking to the plate windows on the other side of the room. Feeling eyes bore into her soul she searched what she could see nothing, nothing was there but sky and trees. A shiver ran up her spin and she sat up straighter and kept her eyes fixed on the door. No one is there. So stop being so paranoid. Nothing is there. she told herself. She could still feel the eyes boring into her.  
Kagome was sure they could see the deep down darkness inside her that she hid so well. Her onyx eyes the only path into this melancholy of hers, but it was well hid and covered by fake smiles and laughs. The feeling that someone knew her this intimately was frightening. Then the feeling lifted like it was never there, that it was only imaginary. She shivered and pulled her arms to her chest feeling chilled. She felt more eyes on her but these were not the malicious feeling eyes that bore into her. What the hell was that? she asked herself. Kagome looked down at her book and turned to a random page and began to read.  
The book felt heavy in her hands even though it could not be more than a pound. Kagome found herself reading the same few lines over and over again unable to concentrate. She snapped the book shut and glared around the classroom. She looked back down and breathed inwards, then she let the breath out. She cursed under her breath again. She jumped when the bell rang suddenly. The other students got up grabbing their things and crowding at the door to get out.  
She shoved the book into her bag and joined them, pushing and shoving when necessary. The rest of school passed in a blur. She barely remembered anything that went on. Lunch at least was passable since she went out to a nearby fast food restaurant. She remembered dully that Inuyasha was there talking to her without any prompt. Sooner than later she found herself slumped on her bed breathing in the clean smell of the sheets. She closed her eyes…and fell.

* * *

Terms: Hakaku was Kagome's imaginary friend since her parents spent most their time working around the shrine. Hakaku is basically a human in Kagome's mind. Kagome saw her father kill himself and feeling that terror, sadness, and lack of understanding she 'killed' her friend by hitting her with a plank of wood and pushing the dazed friend into the well. It is not known if Hakaku was real or not since Kagome seemed to be able to see her and not anyone else. She was very real to Kagome and her death is a lasting wound that sucks Kagome dry. 


	2. Delivery

Summery: Kagome is soon thrown into a world she can barely comprehend. Following a dark voice both in her dreams and waking life she finds terror and friends. Friends that seem all too familiar. Kagome. The bearer of the Shikon no Tama. Or the jewel of four souls. Kagome lost in this strange world for the moment finds solace in that the sorrowful pain stopped as soon as she entered.  
((Author's note: Remember that stars are your friends. This is going to be….particularly different from the series.))

Drown My Devil  
Chapter Two:  
Delivery

* * *

Kagome heard a child sobbing. From the sound of it was a girl, she heard breathing. And a deep whisper that shook her deeply. "Please…" the child cried. "Run away! Kagome run away!" Kagome looked around and found herself in the little shrine that had the well in it. She stepped towards it hearing the whisper again. "Please run Kagome! Don't come any closer! They'll get you!" the child shrieked at him from the well…No not from…IN the well.  
"Hakaku?" Kagome breathed. "Hakaku is that you?" Kagome came closer to the well stepping down onto the dirt floor. There was a hiss and the child screamed.  
"RUN!! HURRY RUN!!!" then absolute silence. Kagome breathed to calm her erratic heart. She went to her knees and put her hands on the side of the well. Looking into the inky blackness Kagome paused before she spoke.  
"Hakaku?" she whispered. "Are you down there?" No reply. "Hold on…I'll come get you." Kagome looked around for anything to help her. There was nothing. "I have to got get a ladder. Just wait a little longer." Kagome jumped up and turned around and froze. A bright light consumed the shrine from inside the well. Eight human arms stretched out and grabbed her shoulders, arms, and waist.  
"RUN KAGOME!!!" Screamed Hakaku. The arms pulled her backwards lighting her arm is she were a feather. Kagome felt the arms drag her to the well, she was on the wall of the well she gripped in with all her strength. The arms slipped off her and Kagome out of surprise let go and fell into the inky blackness. She screamed once and shot upwards in her bed. Gasping in breath she jumped as her mother burst through the door.  
"Kagome! Are you okay?!" she asked looking around the semi dark, room wildly. She looked at her daughter like she was a small child just waking up from a night terror.  
"Yes…" she said finally after a long silence. "I'm…okay. It was just a bad dream." Kagome fell back down into bed and pulled the warm covers over herself feeling chilled.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" he mother asked.  
"Yes…just back to sleep mom. I'm going to….sleep myself." Her mother gave one more glance around the moon her eyes settling on her daughters form. She left shutting the door to the room. Kagome sighed and sat up in the semi dark. "The dreams are getting worse." she said to herself. "Much worse." A single tear ran down her cheek before she laid her head back down onto her pillow and closed her eyes to go back into her nightmares.

* * *

Kagome stared at the student in front of her who fidgeted holding a print out of one on Shakespeare's sonnets. Not very many people who haven't read his work or any work from that period often had trouble speaking the poems right. Stumbling their words and starting over. The student was female and her name was Sango. She too had black hair but hers was pulled into a tight bun in a business sort of way.  
Her brown eyes looked over the class a light blush covering her face. The class clapped at her recitation. She quickly sat down emerging herself into the class. Mr. Tanaka walked up to the front of the class and Kagome looked down at her book. "Very well are there any more takers?" he asked the class. It was oddly silent. "alright then we shall go on. Turn to page 49 and start reading. This is Hamlet. There will be a quiz on this on Friday so read well." She felt the air of his passing and opened her book. The phone rang once and The class went so silent the ticking of the clock could be heard.  
"Yes…yes…Thank you." He hung up the phone and Kagome could fell his eyes on her back. "Mrs. Higurashi you are wanted in the office." he told her. She looked back into his smoldering eyes and quickly looked away grabbing her book and bag. She stood feeling all the eyes of the classroom on her. She nodded to the teacher and very nearly ran out the door. Kagome ran into her mother halfway there. Her mother looked flustered and in panic.  
"Mom?" Kagome questioned. Her mother began pulling her out of the school. "Mom what is it?" she asked looking at her mother.  
"Its your grandfather…" Her mother replied. Kagome sucked in breath waiting for the words to come. "He had a heart attack and he's in the hospital." Kagome breathed out and jogged with her mother. They burst out of the school. Her mothers car was parked out front in idle. Her brother Souta sat in the back his cheeks stiff with tears. Her mother pushed her into the car and ran to the drivers side putting the car in drive before the doors were closed. "Don't worry Souta." her mother said to him. "I'm sure he'll be okay." her voice said otherwise.  
Her bother crying in the back and her mother speeding down the road running a red light heading to the hospital seemed all to surreal for her. Kagome leaned back into the car seat looking up at the ceiling. No tears came to her eyes, she saw herself as a passing care might see her. A melancholy young girl and a frantic looking mother with a young child crying in the back seat. She closed her eyes to be spared her vision. The pain bloomed inside her chest.  
Creeping into her daily life now. Kagome gritted her teeth and bore the pain. The car skidded to a stop. Kagome dully got out taking her brothers hand as her mother shut the car off and jumped out the door. Slamming it shut behind her leaving her children to follow. Kagome's pain felt like someone was ripping her apart. Like pieces of her were being pulled off into nether land. She began walking shutting the car doors and following her mother slowly. Souta crying rubbing his face with his free hand.

* * *

Kagome looked at the doors of the well. The night air was cool around her and the wind seemed not to dare to blow. Feeling like she was in pieces she opened the doors and stepped inside shutting them behind her. The inside was dark. Nearly true darkness consumed her in the shrine. She didn't hear the sobbing of a little girl but she did hear the horse whisper coming from the well. It called her name. She sighed and slowly walked to the well.  
She looked down into the pure darkness of the well. She waited. For a long time she waited. Nothing happened for that long time. Shaking Kagome turned away and took one step before feeling those eight hands on her body again. She did not try to grab the wall of the well and instead let the arms pull her into the deep darkness. Her body tensed wait for an impact but none did come.  
"Finally I will have the scared jewel!!" she a slightly female voice that rasped metallic-like. Kagome's eyes shot open to the thing before her. It only looked human. With four arms on each side and a long centipede body from below the waist. Her eyes were black like pure darkness and she had long black hair that looked more like spider silk than hair. She tilted her head back with a terrible smile.  
Kagome rose her hand and a light shined on her hand. She shoved it in front of the demons face and turned away from the thing with a scream. She felt herself rise up and the darkness of the well turned into semi dark. She looked up seeing blue sky. A white cloud passed by and Kagome stood. "Hello?" she called out. There was no answer. She looked around for something to use to get up. Nothing but the walls of the well. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Kagome felt the walls small pockets in the wall were big enough for a hand or foot. Slowly Kagome made her way out of the well.  
She flopped onto the ground around the well staring up at the sky in a slight daze. She could quite place it but a small feeling told her the sky was not the same. The sun shone brightly in the east it being early morning. Birds chirped merrily around her and the wind blew warmly on her cheeks. Grass tickled her bare arms and lower legs. She shot upwards and looked around. "What?" she asked herself. This was nothing like home. There was a large green pasture full of swaying grass around her.  
Trees dotted the landscape in their deep green color. A forest stood off to one side. Kagome felt panic stir in her breast and she turned around. Nothing but forest all around. "Don't panic." she told herself. "It will be fine." She tried to calm her speeding heart; then a hissing sound. She turned around and looked at the demon emerge from the well with and insidious smile. Kagome fell backwards as the demon lunged at her. It soared over her crashing into a tree.  
"The jewel will be mine!!" the demon hissed getting back up. Kagome stared at the burned face of the demon. She felt herself frozen in panic and fear. The demon laughed and held her down with those arms of hers. She creamed at the demon bit into her side. The demon reared up a shining light in it's mouth. A arrow spilt into the demons head and the small light dropped onto the ground beside Kagome.  
Two more arrows flew into the demon making it fall into the ground. One arrow in its head and two in its chest. Kagome groaned and sat up holding her stomach in pain feeling her warm blood push past her hand. A large red spot started to grow on her side. Numbly she reached out for the small light. She closed her hand around it and felt a soothing warmth spread through her body. The warm trickle of blood stopped and Kagome was freed of pain. She blinked upwards to a scarred face. Wait…no a wrinkled face.  
A old woman stood looming over her holding a long bow. Her gray hair wa tied back an cloth covered her eye. On the cloth seemed to be a glowing symbol. Kagome recognized it as some kind of ward. "Are yea unharmed child?" the old woman asked concern flowing out of her voice. Kagome looked down to her side. There was no trace of blood on her clothes or even hand. She pulled her hand away and pushed herself up to a sitting position.  
She opened the hand that hand clasped the light and a pale pink jewel about the size of a large marble glowed in a sparkling wane light. The old woman looked at the jewel and gasped. "Child! Where did that come from?!" she asked. Kagome unsure if her voice would be steady pointed to her side. She looked up at the woman begging her with her eyes to tell of where they were.  
"What…" Kagome looked to the demon. "What is that…thing?" she asked the old woman. The woman looked at her like she was mad for a moment.  
"Tis a demon, child." the old woman replied simply. "What are yea doing here child?"  
"I-I don't know." Kagome answered. "I…uh…the well." she pointed to the well.  
"Are yea saying that thee came from inside the dry well?" Kagome nodded. "How is that possible?" Kagome looked down not knowing anything.  
"I…where am I?" she asked. The woman gave her another look like she was crazy. "Is this Japan?" the old woman stared at her blinking with her one eye.  
"Child does yea not even know?" Kagome stared at the woman. "Aye this is Japan, but why does thee ask?" Kagome looked around.  
"It doesn't look like the Japan I know." she told the woman. "Who are you?" The old woman stretched straighter, which for her seemed a big feat. Her back was hunched. Kagome saw that see dressed like a old priestess.  
"My name child, Is Keade." she said proudly. "Guardian of the nearby town." Kagome looked around seeing no town. "It is over that hill." she pointed to a roll of earth covered in lush grass that prevent anyone from seeing any farther in that direction. "And are thee?" Kagome pushed herself up clutching the small stone in her hand. Feeling its warmth spread through her.  
"Kagome." she replied. "Wha…what is this?" she held out the jewel to the woman. Keade looked at her now like she was indeed mad.  
"It is the Scared Jewel, child. It gives the bearer amazing powers. Does thee not know this?" Kagome nodded. "It is common knowledge how can yea not know what the Shikon no Tama is?" Kagome looked down again at the grass. She smelled the thick slightly stale stench of the demons blood and inched away from the body.  
"I don't think that I'm home." Kagome said mostly to herself. "maybe…if I…" she looked to the well covered by the demons body.  
"Where is your home child?" Kagome looked up at the clear blue sky and felt a few tears run down her face.  
"I don't know." she answered in a voice beginning to be choked by tears. "I don't know anything about this…place." Keade patted her shoulder unsurely.  
"There, there Kagome. I am sure we can get yea home. Where dous't thee hail from? What is the region that thee come from?" Kagome shook her head.  
"Here…but this…this isn't my home." Kagome sobbed.  
"Come now child." Keade put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Why not come to my house and we can get thee some rest? Come now. Thee seem like thou can use it." Kagome sniffled and nodded allowing the old woman to lead her away. Behind the demons body twitched and rose up with a large hiss. Both of them looked back as the demon lunged at them. Kagome jumped backwards knowing the demon was lunging at her. "Run child!" Keade yelled at her as she drew an arrow.  
The demon hissed at the old woman. Kagome took the chance and fled towards the forest. She dodged trees and pushed herself faster hearing branches break behind her. She stopped at a very small clearing. A large tree was in front of her and pinned to the tree was a young man with silver hair and red pants and kimono. Two white furred dog ears were on the top of his head. A great vine wrapped around him but that wasn't what pinned him. A tattered gray arrow was in his shoulder.  
Kagome ran up to him and looked up at his face. It looked like he was only sleeping. A tree crashed down behind her making her jump. She watched as the young mans eyes opened at looked down at her. His eyes were a soft amber color reminding her of someone. He looked very surprised to see her there. "Kikyou." he said quietly. He growled and struggled to get free. Kagome stood there staring at him. "Kikyou are you just going to stand there?!" he yelled at her.  
The sound grew closer as the demon neared. "Well Kikyou?" he growled. Kagome looked back to see the demon crashing the clearing. She jumped and felt her heart skip. She backed up towards the young man if that is what he was. The demon lunged at her but didn't attack. Kagome was flung onto the tree as the demon coiled her long body around the tree. The jewel dropped from her hand and the demon swallowed it up with a happy laugh. "Losing your touch are you Kikyou?" the man sneered.  
Kagome screamed as the demon squeezed the tree harder. Her lower half was pinned to the tree by the demons body. "I can kill this demon." She looked up at him.  
"Can you?" she asked breathlessly. The man smiled a toothy grin.  
"If you let me go." he replied. Kagome reached upwards past the mans body and grabbed the arrow. What have I got to lose? She thought and pulled out the arrow. It turned to dust. "Heh." in a blur of moment she watched at the man rose a long finger nailed hand and brought down a slashing arc on too the demons body. The demon screamed. In pain. "IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER!!" the you man yelled. Swords or maybe something else slashed with his own claws at the demon hacking it to pieces.  
Kagome fell down to the ground hard coughing. The man loomed over her looking like he was about to strike her. He crouched next to her. "Hey are you alight?" he asked, no concern at all in his harsh voice. She coughed more but pushed herself up.  
"Yes…I think." she replied. Kagome looked at the familiar looking man and looked to the decimated path the demon left. The old woman Keade ran in drawing an arrow. She dropped the arrow in shock but hurried over drawing another. She pointed it at the young man.  
"Stay back demon." she warned pointing the arrow to the middle of his eyes. He looked at her bored.  
"Look here old woman I'm not going to kill her…yet." Keade kept the arrow drawn. "I owe her from…releasing me. Stupid wench." Keade did not turn back to Kagome.  
"Is this true Kagome? Did you free him?" Kagome looked up at the two the air thick with the scent of demon blood.  
"Yes." she replied. "He said he could kill the…demon." Keade took one sharp glance around eyeing the scattered remains of the demon. She lowered her bow.  
"Child were is the jewel?" Kagome stared at Keade for the moment.  
"The demon ate it." Kagome told her looking around. She saw in a rather large hunk of the demon carcass a glowing pink light.  
"Can you see where it is?" the young man scoffed.  
"No one can do that. You two better leave before the demon gathers its self up." he sneered folding his arms across his chest. Kagome pointed at the glowing light. Keade walked to the hunk and shoved her hand inside. The man chuckled shaking his head. Keade pulled her hand out covered in black demon blood. In her withered old hands held the Shikon jewel. The man jaw dropped and he looked from Kagome to the jewel and back again.  
Keade made her way to the two. "No way! Lucky guess!" Kagome opened her mouth to object but Keade silenced her with a sharp look.  
"Inuyasha, thank yea for killing the demon." she said gruffly. She dropped the jewel into Kagome's hand. Kagome swallowed bile as the demon blood touched her. The blood burned at her skin she quickly wiped her hand on her skirt. The man Inuyasha sneered at the old woman.  
"Would you give me the jewel?" he asked Kagome holding out her palm. Kagome started her hand forward but Keade grabbed her wrist.  
"No!" she said sharply. "Yea had killed my sister for the jewel so thee will not ever touch the jewel." Inuyasha growled at the old woman. Kagome watched his sliver hair float in the breeze.  
"What do you mean?" he growled at her. "She's right there." He pointed at Kagome. "And I didn't kill her!"  
"My name is Kagome." Kagome told him. He looked at her like she was crazy. He squinted at her then jumped back a yard. "I'm not this Kikyou person." she told him. Keade nodded to her.  
"Yes. Inuyasha it had been at least fifty years since that day." Keade said simply. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "I'm Keade Kikyou only sister."  
"No." was all he said. "It…can't…" Keade stared at him with her one eye and slid the arrow back into the quiver on her back thick with arrows. She grabbed the cloth covering her right eye and pulled it partially off. A red eye stared out from the old woman's face. A eye that looked like it belong to a demon. She covered the eye back up quickly. Inuyasha dropped to the ground in deep thought.  
"Come now child. Lets go rest at my home." she told Kagome. Kagome looked to Inuyasha and followed the old woman as she began walking away.  
"Are you coming?" Kagome asked him pausing her steps. Her looked up at her with a slight glare, but he stood shoving his hands into the sleeves of his red kimono.  
"Feh." he said and brushed past her. Kagome followed them at a slight distance in deep thought. The jewel spread warmth through her and eased the aches in her lower half. She looked after them wondering what to do. She decided what could it hurt to follow them. If Inuyasha the 'demon' would attack her she was sure Keade would strike him with one of her arrows.  
"So…you're a demon?" Kagome asked Inuyasha when she caught up with him. He glared at her.  
"Half demon." he corrected. She stopped at that but jogged two steps to keep up with him.  
"What's a half demon?" He growled and turned to her stopping.  
"You don't' know? My mother was a human wench." Kagome glared back at him. She pointed a finger at him.  
"My name is Kagome. KA GO ME."  
"Whatever." She pursed her lips as he went on. "Ka go me." the name sounded like a insult. Kagome picked up some kind of tree seed from the ground and tossed it at him. It bounced off his head. He whirled around glaring at her. She shrugged with a light smile and kept walking.

* * *

Terms: No new terms. I will explain Keade's eye soon though….Now it is no longer a mystery! 


End file.
